Seeing is to scream
by Flitter
Summary: set in the highschool years. Not good with summarys at the moment, so I'll just say, based on a freaky challenge. R/R!


A/N: In a moment of intense writer's block, I asked Insane1 to set me a challenge. She, being bizarre, set me this one.  
  
"Romance? Humour? Oh god..put me on the spot much? ^_^ Umm.. Okay. er.... set it in the high-school years of Btvs. Your choice whether it's a 'normal' fic..or supernatural. I want Spike in there somehow and if Dawn exists you will be shot on site. Relationship wise I don't mind whom u put with whom. I need my fix of Oz/Willow, although Tara can be another student....perhaps another member of the scoobies? I like Angel in there too....but not so much the b/a and, if possible, avoid this. I always wanted Giles/Joyce....and I never liked Jenny. Things u gotta use: (I'm in the mood for soap opera type stuff..so here we go) An unexpected pregnancy (like I said....sucker for soapies at the moment..oooh maybe more than one even..lol..but then at least ONE has to come to term) A can of coke Something from Shakespeare (don't ask) An affair (See above reasoning) A reference to the ep 'Reptile Boy' (again....don't ask. and if you've chosen a 'normal' universe fic....it can be about the frat party sneaking thing....or even just use one of the quotes for example) Cordelia must be called Queen C at one point in the fic at least A minimum of 5 chapters and a maximum of 20 (They can be of any length)"  
  
  
  
*************************************  
  
So I replied. I'm doing an au fic, with a new character, called Fee. I have tried using her in the past, but no one read that story, so in she goes. Anyone who wants to read Insane1's version of the challenge, check out Angelic_Devils page, and their story. (Co written with Mrs O Town)  
  
On with the fic. Warning, O/W, Fa/A. The others are pretty inconsistant, so you'll know as I get to them. But for Tara fans, yes, she *is* in it. As is Gunn, Fred, Wesley, Spike, and Darla. Btw, Giles and Joyce moments, but in a non-dodgy way, so sweet fluff comes via them. Teens are all about angst.  
  
Sorry, v. depressed at the mo, due to the eternal way life has of laughing at you.  
  
****************************************  
  
"God, waking up? A drag I could do without," Fee moaned, staring in the mirror. She looked like she felt. Never a good thing. She considered a moment how raging acne, and fat could make her look any worse, looked back in the mirror, and decided she felt better.  
  
"Fiona Laura Gardner, get your butt down here *now*!" her father yelled.  
  
"Sweet precious father,' Fee muttered sarcastically. "What?" she yelled.  
  
"You are *late*, again!" Her father had a disgruntled air in his voice, yet again, she was late, which meant he had to stay to hassle her, meaning lateness for all. Fun fun fun!  
  
Fee glanced at the clock she had thrown across the room earlier. It stared up at her sorrowfully, it's little tick tocking face smooshed up, gone where good little clocks go.  
  
"Crap!" Throwing on a shirt and jeans, the brunette raced downstairs, grabbed a bag, a cap (to hide the screaming bad hair day) and a slice of toast. From Dad's hand. Oh well.  
  
As she chased the bus down the street *yet* again, she cursed. Her keys were left behind again. Which meant that getting home was a very stupid idea seeing as she couldn't get n before her father's shift was over. Sunnydale Hospital wasn't known for early leaving time either.  
  
"Double crap," she muttered, as she hitched her bag up, and raced off down the road again.  
  
The bus pulled up to a pretty, cream coloured building, with a Spanish influenced courtyard.  
  
*Nice. School doesn't look like the mouth of hell* she mused, as she hurried up the stairs... and crashed into a guy.  
  
"Oops! Sorry!" she said apologetically.  
  
He looked up, from his angle of sitting on the floor, and waved.  
  
"Hi. I'm Xander. And that way of meeting new people is more common than you think for me. Met a girl just last year the same way."  
  
She smiled, and pulled him up.  
  
"Okay, I think I broke something, which normally means I'm okay. When I'm screaming pain, then I've broken something," he informed her, wincing.  
  
"Once again with the sorry. I mean, I was late, and I'm new, and the principal bites, so lateness, and newbie-hood so not with the good,' she said again, picking up numerous books.  
  
"Nah, you're forgiven,' he said easily, picking up one of her books. He raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Light reading, or you've been informed of the set text?' he asked wryly, indicating her copy of Much Ado about Nothing.  
  
"Erm, will ya kill me if I say the former?' she replied.  
  
"No, just be impressed. I don't like it myself. Too many thees and thous, not enough Spiderman. But I do get the whole geeky thing. Willow, my best friend, is into the book thing," he answered, with a smile.  
  
"Yeah, I hear those darn books are gonna be big," she agreed amusedly, taking the book.  
  
"So if you're new, and want to bypass the gritty coolness meter by queen C and her lobotomised morons, then head off with me, and I'll show you Snyder's office. Being seen with me guarantees pesky coolness will never trouble you again," he said, holding out an arm.  
  
"Cool has never been an issue. Too many books, so little time. When you prefer Chekov to cheers, you don't really get very far in the average American high school," she replied, accepting it.  
  
"Yeah, but I hear this one school in Norway? They recite Chekov at pep rallies instead of cheering. Cheering is *so* passé over there,' he joked, as he lead her school bound.  
  
The halls inside were filled with students running, chatting, opening lockers, and generally being teenagers, after a weekend. However, Xander seemed to know exactly where he was headed, and came up behind a petite blond, talking with her head in her locker.  
  
"Uh, Buff, I don't think the books can hear you,' he grinned, and she turned.  
  
"Xander! Hey, Will, Xander's here!" she said delightedly, then her eyes fell on Fee.  
  
"With added new extras. Who are you?" she said, one eyebrow arching upwards disdainfully.  
  
"Buffy, you're doing Queen C impressions. Not with the good," Xander informed her, and he put a hand on Fee's arm to stop her bolting away from what looked like the queen of the bitches.  
  
"Sorry. Just, Xander and girl aren't normally something you see together," Buffy laughed, unfreezing from her bitchier than thou pose.  
  
"Hey!" Xander protested, smiling at her, continuing the joke. Another girl, a pretty redhead, looked around the other side of Buffy.  
  
"Well, it *is* true. But what with the whole Cordelia thing, it's not surprising," she said loyally, and incomprehensibly to Fee.  
  
"I don't think the nice girl understands ya, Will, and in fact, I think the nice girl thinks we're all physcos," he replied.  
  
"Don't worry," Buffy shrugged. "We're not. Just Xander."  
  
"Ha ha,' he said sarcastically, as the redhead asked, "So what is your name then?" "It's Fee. Short for Fiona, but I hate Fiona, so it's Fee," she replied, then winced. "And that sounded less lame in my head, so I'll shut up now."  
  
"Willow," the girl said, by way of an answer, and gestured to the blonde. "Buffy. And Cordelia is the popular brunette who will sneer at you any second now, actually." In spite of herself, Fee turned, to see a very sophisticated brunette, surrounded by acolytes, turn in their direction. She sucked in a breath.  
  
"Mm," Willow agreed, sympathetically.  
  
"So, a new addition to the trio of loserdom," Cordelia drawled, and tossed her hair. Buffy frowned.  
  
"Didn't *you* join just last semester when you and Xander had a weird thing about locking lips all the time?" she asked innocently. Cordelia whirled away quickly, ignoring her.  
  
'Did you really go out with that..I mean her?" Fee asked Xander. He puffed out his chest proudly.  
  
"Girls can't get enough of me," he replied.  
  
"Yeah, as jerk repellent," Buffy muttered, as Willow giggled.  
  
"Anyway, ladies," Xander said, pointedly ignoring the comment, "Fee and I have to head off to Snyd-man. She has to get the lecture about not succumbing to peer pressure."  
  
"You mean the talk about not having a life during high school to avoid beheading by a mean little dwarf? " Buffy asked. "Yeah, I remember that one."  
  
"Yeah, *anyway*, we're gonna go. See ya in Math," he called, as Fee strolled by his side through the corridor. 


End file.
